Final Fantasy 20: Search for a "Hero"
by Millenium Kirby
Summary: My first installment of Final Fantasy 20 (my creation) revised and grammer checked 2nd and 3rd chapter to be up before Aug 9th


This is my own fanfic made by me from my own creative juices so don't steal it but give me reviews I want to know if it is final fantasy material and that I worked so hard on it. and the reason it say ff20 is that I don't think they will make one of those. And I call copyright which means this is 100% mine and no one else's. Final Fantasy XX The year 1731hy. It's been nearly 13 years since the last time a great evil was destroyed. The world is still recovering from the Great War. Some called it the year of reckoning, some called the end of he world. I was there, I knew what it was. I was too young to help then.but now. we'll see what I can do to help save the world. My name is Ryo Nogard I seek the chosen one a person in old legend that is said to bend his magical powers through the sword. I am his partner to make him see the light. To save the world. This is how the story begins. ???: Ah Malboro! (Two huge Malboro's surround the mysterious stranger and attack him.)  
  
???: Take this! (The stranger forms a ball of blue energy and launches it at one of the Malboros)  
  
Even though I destroyed one of the Malboros 2 more appeared, so I kept on using my blue magic, until the bigger ones showed up.  
  
???: I can't keep this up forever.  
  
Well I couldn't and didn't. I passed out after the a pack of 15 hungry Malboros. How I survived was beyond me. I awoke in some village with two little kids hovering over me asking questions. Everything was a blur or murmur until I regained my senses.  
  
Boy: Hey mister are you ok?  
  
???: Huh what? Ow my head. Where am I? How'd I get here?  
  
Girl: Our big brother found you in a tunnel what were you doing their mister?  
  
It then hit me that the Malboro's live in cold mountain tunnels I didn't know it until I stepped outside and saw the rocky peaks in the distance. The Malboro's were gonna split me into a three course meal. I also knew that this "Big Brother" was either lucky to find me alone in those tunnels or he was extremely strong. I had questions and wanted answers. Maybe he was the one. Or just some really strong kid who has trained all his life to protect these kids (hey I have been around the world a time or two I know almost every possible scenario).  
  
???: Hey where is your big brother?  
  
Girl: Oh he went outside to practice his kendo.  
  
???: Does he have a sword?  
  
Boy: Yea a cool one, but he won't let us see it much.  
  
Girl: He said only he can use it. Like we're too young or something.  
  
Boy: Let me ask you a question mister.  
  
???: Sure what is it?  
  
Boy: What is your name?  
  
???: .oh it's Ryo.  
  
Well after the kids were done asking questions I grabbed my gear and went to a nearby barn were I heard hard swings hitting the wind.  
  
Ryo: Hey are you the big brother who saved me.  
  
Terry: Yea I'm Terry, Terry Hero.  
  
Ok I'm sorry but if that isn't a sign then there is no god.  
  
Ryo: Can you use magic through your sword?  
  
After I asked that question, he ran. So I ran after him. As I thought, he unsheathed his sword to cast an ice spell on two trees stopping me from chasing him. I wrapped my brown cape around myself and leapt through the ice, shattering it, landing then running on.  
  
Ryo: I knew it Terry, we need to talk it's about your destiny!  
  
Terry: Just leave me alone I don't wanna hurt someone!  
  
I knew he was afraid of his powers, I was too when I knew what I was. I knew what he was going through that day a few hundred years ago when my mother taught me the ways of the blue mage, what I was supposed to do when I got older. I hated it to.  
  
Terry: Just leave me alone I am happy living with my family.  
  
Ryo: But I need you, I have been searching for you for years actually centuries.  
  
Terry: I know the legend. I know how it all turns out!  
  
Ryo: Then you know it's your responsibility to save the world.  
  
Terry: Who's gonna take care of my brother and sister!  
  
Ryo: They can come with us until we find them a home.  
  
Terry: The prophet said someone would try to take me away from my family. I won't let it happen!  
  
I knew he was gonna cause trouble after he started yell o and glow. He pulled out his sword. But if he wanted to rumble with a blue mage. So I tightened my gloves.  
  
Ryo: Let's see what the chosen one is made of!  
  
Terry: SHUT UP!  
  
Now he was really mad he swung his sword unleashing a flaming wall. So I dodged and retaliated with a goblin punch. He was stunned for a bit I didn't expect much I learned that one from a goblin 2 years ago.  
  
Ryo: Blue Mage's never yield to little boys so bring it on weakling!  
  
What was I thinking "weakling" this guy was supposed to be the savior for the our world. Well I got what I wanted. But I knew I had to make sure he wasn't just some wandering hero.  
  
Terry: AHHHHHHHH!!  
  
Ryo: That's it summon the force within and release the fury!  
  
Then the most dangerous thing I ever said was answered with an Ultima Sword. Now I didn't know how many years he trained or how he pulled this one out of the bag, but it was enormously strong. I was hit hard, before I blacked out I saw Terry fall over from exhaustion. Then I looked up to see a figure with a staff curled at the end. Then I awoke rejuvenated almost like magic. In a strange house with a soft white light around me. When I stood up, I saw a boy walking towards a bed with Terry casting a white mage spell. So I stood up.  
  
Ryo: Hey! Who are you?  
  
???: Shhh you're still very weak. You need to rest.  
  
Ryo: Who are you to take us out of the forest.  
  
???: You were unconscious so was your friend, and some monsters were surrounding you. So I stepped into get you out of there.  
  
Ryo: Why did you help us?  
  
???: Well I thought you might have some food or money on ya he he he.  
  
Ryo: Oh. Well yea but I thought you were a priest.  
  
???: Well I was a priest but when the fathers of the church found out I was practicing white magery they tried to burn me for heresy. They didn't care even if it was white magic. Therefore I ran away to the woods helping followers and travelers for money to live off. The name's Falco, Falco Gainsborough.  
  
Ryo: My name is Ryo, Terry's the other guy you picked up don't wake him though.  
  
Falco: Sorry to say but too late he got up looked tired then shot up when he saw you come around.  
  
I woke up fast after hearing that, grabbed my gear, and ran out to the woods.  
  
Falco: Hey we're you going? I'm coming to help you guys. You'll get lost if you run far off.  
  
Well that's how Falco and I chased after Terry beginning the story of Final Fantasy XX. 


End file.
